Green Eggs and Ham
by Erica Wattson
Summary: Funny short storys about the Teen Titans. Chapter One, what happens when the Titans clean Beast Boy's room...


A/NHi there! I'm assuming you are here to read my story. This story is a bunch of little stories I've had in my mind for quite some time now. This is just for laughs, not really much action, but I think it's worth reading and writing.

Disclaimer I do not own Teen Titans. Nor do I own the name of this story, Dr. Suess does, but I thought it was fitting. I do not own Star Wars, which I mention at the end of the chapter.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to my sister and my friends as well as all my readers. Thank you all.

Green Eggs and Ham

Green Eggs and Ham Part 1

* * *

It had been a peaceful first day of spring in Titans Tower- emphasis on the past tense. After a fairly uneventful breakfast of bacon, eggs, waffles, tofu, milk, and soy milk. Robin announced that he had an announcement

"I have an announcement to make" Everyone turned from what they were doing to hear what their leader had to say"Even though there's still 6 inches of snow on the ground it's the first day of spring"

Cheers erupted from the other Titans, (minus Raven) but Robin looked annoyed at having been interrupted, he continued "and since the tower is a mess we're going to start off this new season right and clean it up." smiles disappeared and dismay took it's place as they looked around at kitchen.

Dirty dishes piled up in and around the sink, covering both the floor and counter top. Assorted candy wrappers and papers on the floor. The fridge was covered in a strange glowing green goo. That was just a small sample of the mess, the whole tower was cluttered and dirty.

"I think we should all start in our rooms and work our way through the rest of the tower. BB, I want to see your closet clean too." Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven groaned, Starfire did not verbally complain, but she looked very uncomfortable. Robin looked strangely satisfied with himself, his room wasn't messy.

It had taken two hours, but all the titans minus Beast Boy had finished cleaning their rooms. So Cyborg and Raven were attempting to get all the goo off the refrigerator while Starfire and Robin faced the dishes.

"Where is Beast Boy" Starfire asked, noticing he was not with them.

"Probably ran off to get out of cleaning all this." Cyborg stated.

"We might want to check on him." Robin suggested.

"Might." Raven added in her monotone voice, not seeming very enthusiastic about Robin's idea. Despite this it was decided it was time to see what Beast Boy was up to, so they went up the stairs, through the hallway, to the green titan's room.

Robin knocked on the door. A muffled "Come in" came from the other side. Bravely Starfire opened the door. A horrible smell came from the room. The entire floor of his room was covered in at least a foot of dirty clothes. Robin, Starfire and Raven gaped at the mess.

The bottom bunk of Beast Boy's bunk bed was covered in stuff and the top bunk was unmade. All the drawers of his dresser were open. There was a huge pile of papers in one corner, a pile of empty soda cans in another. The only clean looking thing was the closet, nothing was in it.

"Uhh, Beast Boy, you've had two hours to clean this. What did you do during that time" Robin asked appalled at the mess.

"Umm yeah. I opened the closet door, and a ton of stuff came out. I put all the stuff I want to keep on my bed, some trash in the corners, and I took ten loads of laundry to the laundry room." The green titan replied, clearly exhausted from all the work he had already done.

This surprised all the Titans even more, Beast Boy had done some work, and if ten loads of laundry had already been taken care of... This was going to be a big job.

"I think we'd better help you." Raven said, knowing it was the right thing to do even though she really did not want to.

So the titans helped Beast Boy all day long. Raven offered her powers to bring all the dirty clothes downstairs so no one would have to touch it. Robin and Cyborg help him decide what Beast Boy was going to keep and Starfire did odd jobs all over the tower. Beast Boy was active in all parts of cleaning his room.

Lunch time came and went without anyone eating anything, so when supper time came everyone was exhausted, disgusted and hungry. So they ordered some Pizzas and kept on working. Starfire and Raven finished what they were doing and took turns taking showers while the boys continued to work.

Finally the pizzas arrived. It was about 730pm and everyone was starved. It was decided to watch a movie. So Cyborg put in one of his favorite movies "Star Wars, The Return of the Jedi". Everyone sat down Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire.

The pizza was very good, and was quickly eaten. As Like was talking to Yoda. Robin put his arm around Starfire and she got close to him. For a moment everything was peaceful, then Starfire breathed through her nose.

"Augh! What is that smell" She exclaimed. Raven took a sniff of the air. "Uhug I think it's coming from... I can't tell from where the smell is coming, it's all over the place."

"No... It's coming from..." Starfire took a sniff again. "It's coming from Robin" She shrieked, flying up away from the couch.

"I think It's the boys." Raven stated, as she levitated out of the common room, she had to get away from that smell. However Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy had been so engrossed in the movie they hadn't even noticed the girls were gone.

The morals of the story Star Wars is addicting, and Boys stink. (No really!) Actually the second moral to be learned is not really a moral, it's science. Robin, Beast Boy and Cyborg stink.

Actually that's not really true either. The boys had gotten used to the stink in Beast Boy's room, so they were immune to the smell. Starfire and Raven had taken showers, so they were not used to the smell.

* * *

A/N This is my first real attempt at comedy so cut me a bit of slack. I hope you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think.

-Erica Wattson


End file.
